


Life With Him

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [17]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Cold, Cuddling, Gay, Gentleness, Implied Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Referenced closeness, Silence, Staring, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Sean has been having nightmares lately, during those late and long nights, so he would stay awake & alone with his thoughts in his faded mind. All he needed [even wanted] is comfort and some love, after everything. That's exactly what Finn gives him 💙
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412557
Kudos: 15





	Life With Him

**Author's Note:**

> 'How can I sleep if I don't have dreams? I just have nightmares. Some part of me feels a little bit empty. I'm stuck underneath a few dirty old blankets to comfort me. How can I sleep if I don't have dreams..? I just have nightmares..'

That night had a chilly breeze, that coldness touching his bare skin like a spirit, it's just there. Until he puts on his hoodie, wrapping his arms around himself. Just to get some warmth in his body. 

Sean got out of there. He was very quiet, so as to not wake up his brother. He saw that Daniel was still sleeping, he hadn't woken him up, thankfully. He sighed in relief. 

He walked away, somewhere else. He wanted to be alone. He breathed quietly, softly yet deeply. 

His chest was rising and falling as he's breathing. Now he closed his eyes, for a second.

Then he opened them again. He gazed over, upwards at that moonlight. Which illuminated everything around there, even him, in a dim lighting. It reflected off his dark shaded eyes. 

Sean just wanted to be by himself. Because lately, during those long nights, he has been having nightmares. That had kept him up for hours even. 

He didn't know how to talk to anyone about it or tell them, especially Finn. Even if he wanted someone in his life to be there for him. But how could they? When they didn't know what was wrong with him. 

That thought made him feel a bit of sadness. Now his heart was aching, hurting. Although just slightly. His eyes closed, shutting again. He takes a deep breath. His mind faded, within these deep thoughts. 

Sean felt something fall on him. That's when he opens his eyes once more. He noticed that it was raining now. He didn't leave though. Just staying there, in that falling rain. 

He was staring into nothingness as he watched it, feeling everything as well. He also loved that cold feeling. It made him feel at peace, for some reason, strangely enough. He hummed softly, breathing in a quiet way. In a silent tone of voice. 

After awhile (it seemed like), he turned around as he heard something. Or rather, someone close by. A familiar voice saying his name. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Finn was getting out of there, still awake and not able to sleep. So he just takes a walk. He noticed that it was starting to rain. 

Although that didn't bother him. In fact, he liked when it was cold and raining, it was nice. He was loving it again, like always. 

He gazed over and saw this other male now. He talked to him as he had decided to say something. 

"..Sean?" he said to him. 

Sean was staring at him. His voice was just as quiet, silent. Because of that rain and everything else. "Finn.." 

Finn noticed something that made him feel worried. His heart ached when he saw this, noticing that slight sadness in Sean's eyes. 

He wanted to be there for him. To give Sean some warmth and comfort. He had this thought, slowly getting close to Sean. 

Sean noticed that Finn had gotten even closer to him. Though he didn't seem to mind this. He stayed there, where he was, just as close to Finn. 

Finn leaned in, kissing him. In a gentle way. He let out a hum, feeling Sean's soft lips. He puts his fingers through those dark locks, feeling that softness, of Sean's hair. He also does this with such gentleness. 

Sean let out another hum as well, in between that kiss. He stayed close to him. He leans against him, still standing there. He touched him too, putting his own fingers through Finn's hair, carefully. 

Finn smiled softly at that. He kissed him, gently again, for a bit longer. He deepened it now, slowly even. He tasted him, loving that sweet taste. He also thought Sean's scent had a sweetness to it. He stared at him, silently and deeply, into Sean's eyes. 

Sean wrapped his arms around Finn's neck, pulling him even closer. He felt loved by him. His heart started beating a bit more, than ever before (that's what he thought, at least). He was tasting him, staying there in this kiss, for awhile. 

He was still staring at Finn, quietly, lovingly. Into Finn's eyes. Those blue hues that he loves. He thought that they're nice to stare at. Just like moonlight. Such loving blue eyes and an affectionate gaze. He melted from it. He blushed a bit, feeling already flustered (from that stare alone), into a reddish shade. Then, after that thought, he closed his eyes. He kept them shut. Not staring at him anymore. 

Finn didn't mind that. He was holding him close, in a warm embrace. That was different compared to this cold rain which surrounded them. 

Eventually, they walked away from there and headed towards Finn's tent. To be alone together, for a bit longer. 

When they got inside and zipped it closed, both guys stripped themselves. They're taking off their soaked clothes that have been drenched from the rain. So that they wouldn't get sick. 

They get under a blanket as they're cuddling now. They stayed very close again. Finn knew that Sean was still cold from being out there for so long. He kept him warm as he held Sean in his arms. 

Sean had a slight smile. He closed his eyes, once again, shutting them. He was loving this, being there with him and around Finn, even closer to that other male. 

They cuddled for awhile, nuzzled comfortably against each other. Until they had fallen asleep together, also peacefully. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Hours Later -_ **

That rain had stopped as everything was calm, peaceful even. A bit of quiet. With a silence between them. It's nice. 

It was still late at night, dark and cold out, like always. Like usual, it's warm in that tent though (at Finn's 'place'). They are still alone together, again now. Both guys are facing each other, while laying down. 

Finn has another smile. He watched him as Sean was sleeping peacefully, lying there (on his right side). He kept staring. 

He reached out to him, grabbing Sean's hand. He held it, in a gentle way. He entangled their fingers too. 

Then, after that, he pulled Sean over, even closer to him. He wrapped his arms around him, holding Sean close. He takes in that sweet scent of this other male's, loving it. 

Finn started thinking, deep in his thoughts. His mind faded, with these thoughts. 

He remembered when they had told their feelings for one another to each other. 

_"I'm really glad we met, Sean... I feel like we have a... strong connection. That's me... always getting obsessed over people I meet. Sorry about that."_

_"I.. I think I feel.. the same..."_

Finn smiled softly at that, once again. When he was remembering that memory, between them. 

After this thought, he turned his body around and onto his back, taking Sean with him. He was on his back now as Sean was lying on top of him. He gazed over at Sean, his stare on him. While he was lost in thought. Then he snapped out of it, after awhile. Especially when he felt something, Sean had started waking up. 

Sean opened his eyes and looked at him. He was awake now. He rubbed at those dark shaded eyes, getting the sleep out of them. 

Finn thought it was adorable to see this, honestly. He eyed that other male. "Sorry, sweetheart, did I wake you up?" he asked him, slightly worried that he had. Without meaning to. 

"Not really. You didn't, so it's alright." Sean said to him. 

Finn smiled at him, for a bit. He was wrapping his arms around Sean again. He holds him close, just like earlier. 

Sean didn't seem to mind, letting him do what he wanted. He breathed calmly, softer than usual. 

Finn grinned, smirked softly. He lifted that hoodie on Sean upwards, showing this skin that's darker than his own. He was reaching down, feeling that softness. It was also a smooth feeling. 

He loved it, that skin from Sean's body. He touched him, slowly, with such gentleness again. He traced his fingers on Sean's back now, running them down on that spine. He felt bones there as well. He had a flirtatious smirk, a slight grin. 

Sean lets out a breath. He also made a low noise, a soft hum, when he feels this. Although he was staring at Finn, quietly as well. Into those blue eyes that he really loves. 

He wasn't in the mood, but he knows that Finn won't do more than this, knowing that the other male wouldn't do anything that he doesn't want. So he didn't worry or seemed concerned. 

Finn was relieved, noticing that. He has another smile. A bit more warmly than ever. He leaned in, down and over him. Just slightly. He kissed him. He felt those soft lips again, loving this too. He deepened it. Slowly, also gently. Like always. He tasted him, once more. Tasting sweetness from it. Just like last time. 

Sean hums softly. He was still blushing. His blush darkened at all of that. He resisted letting out any more noises. 

They were kissing, for awhile, even touching each other. 

Sean had a thought. He was resisting something else too, that urge and temptation to hold onto this other male. He puts his fingers through Finn's hair (just like earlier), feeling those dreads, in a gentle way. 

Finn smiled once again. He loves that gentle touch from him. He stayed there, close to him, holding his lover even closer. Even more than before. He was also putting his own fingers through Sean's hair as he felt those dark locks and how soft they are, just like Sean's lips had been. 

Sean lets out another hum, in between that kiss. He felt loved by him, this made his heart beat faster. He feels happy with him, wanting to stay with Finn for a bit longer, for awhile. He was filled with happiness, from that thought in his mind. He had a smile as well. 

After that, they both pulled apart from it, staring at each other again. Now both guys calmed down from everything, their breaths mixed. 

Finn stared at him, silent yet deep, into Sean's eyes. He also noticed that this other male was blushing. A bit more. He smiled affectionate, warmer than ever now. 'So adorable..' he thought, to himself. He was thinking once more as he thought that of him, feeling love for Sean very much. He decided to tell him that too. 

"You know what, sweetie.. Sean, I love you." 

Sean felt the beating of his own heart. He blushed a bit, although he smiled again now. "..Finn, I love you too." 

Finn smiled softer than usual, getting close to him, just like last time. He heard his lover's silent heartbeat and calm, quiet breathing. It made him feel at peace himself, for some reason, but he didn't mind this feeling at all. He was staying there with that other male whom he loves. 

They kept cuddling, after this. They stayed close to one another. They're taking in each other's warmth and scents, loving all that. They both loved this warm feeling, that closeness and intimacy. It was nice, especially with this silence between them. 

Both guys were falling asleep, eventually, again now. Peacefully even. For the rest of that night, also being in this warmth from their bodies, out of that coldness from outside. Just in a nice silence between them as they are sleeping. 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ 'Even if my heart stops beatin'.. You're the only thing I need. Ooh, with me. Even if the Earth starts shakin'.. You're the only thing worth takin'.. Ooh, with me.. Even if the sky's on fire. Got you here, it's alright. Ooh, with me. And if it's all over. I'm taking this moment. Ooh, with me. Yeah.. Pretty boy.. You did this with me, boy.. Now it's all about to end. Mm, now we're fallin'.. as long as I got you. I'm gonna be alright, as long as I got you, yeah.. I'm not afraid to die. I'm alright. Even if my heart stops beatin'.. You're the only thing I need. Ooh, with me (ooh, with me)...'
> 
> Thanks for reading this 💜


End file.
